Sentirte
by chibi-seras
Summary: -Songfic- I Don't Want To Miss a Thing- Aerosmith En la noche ella se aferra a su pecho, escuchando el golpeteo de su corazón, mientras él la observa dormir sonriente. YohxAnna


Bueno bueno, este fic es mi primer, y único quizás xDD, fic hetero, un, por supuesto YohxAnna, sigo insistiendo, VIVA EL YAOI, pero bueno se lo prometí y aquí está nOn

Dedicado a mi niño Roxas-kun x) disfruta el fic amiwo

y ya que estamos ustedes tambien disfrutenlo nOn

Songifc: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing Aerosmith

---------------------------------------Sentirte-----------------------------------------------------------

_Es otra noche más que pasa lo mismo, dormimos juntos, abrazados, en el mismo futón. Aún no puedo creer la hermosa vista que tengo mientras duermes, tu cabello dorado brillando, aún con la luz de luna cayendo sobre él, tu piel blanca perlada por la luz nocturna resaltando cada detalle de tu perfecto ser, tu rostro sonriente, como poca gente lo ve, estoy tan agradecido de poder ser el único que ve tus sonrisas... tus hermosas sonrisas._

**I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
Watch your smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming **

_Todos te ven siempre como la malhumorada, la que odia a todos y todo, incluyendo a su prometido, te ven como la persona menos paciente del mundo y alguien fuerte, que resiste cualquier cosa, incluyendo la muerte de alguien. Si ellos te vieran como yo te veo, se enamorarían de ti. Tan inocente, tan hermosa y vulnerable a todos y todo. Te estoy viendo sonreír, me pregunto si estarás soñando con torturarme mañana a la mañana; Aunque yo sé que tus supuestas "torturas" son para entrenarme, realmente confías lo suficiente en mi como para someterme a duros entrenamientos que quizás otros no puedan soportar. Estoy agradecido de que pasemos cada vez más tiempo juntos, atesoro cada instante en el cual peleamos y cada instante en el cual nos miramos y, sin decir nada, sabemos que nos queremos._

**I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment... forever  
Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure **

_Estos momentos que paso admirándote, admirando tu perfecta figura y viendo como contrasta con la mía, son los momentos más silenciosos de nuestra, ya de por sí callada, relación. Ambos nos entendemos y nos sonreímos a nuestra forma, y es más que evidente que cada segundo que pasamos juntos, mi amor por ti se incrementa y se demuestra por las noches, cuando nos acercamos el uno al otro y con solo un beso damos muestra de el inmenso amor que nos tenemos, pero que, por tu parte, nunca será expresado._

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing **

_Mis ojos se cierran de a poco, lentamente todo se ve borroso, pero no quiero dormir, quiero mantenerme despierto observándote, viéndote dormir hasta que despiertes; me quedaría eternamente perdido en la esencia de tu ser._

_Aunque debo dormir, sino mañana no despertaré y te enojarás conmigo, entonces me aferró más a vos y dejo escapar un suspiro.- Te amo, Anna.- Termino diciendo antes de caer dormido._

**Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing **

Yoh…Crees que estoy durmiendo, pero la verdad siempre sé lo que piensas, solo cierro mis ojos para seguir abrazada a ti, otra forma más de sentirte, mejor que hacer el amor, mejor que un beso o las miradas que nos dirigimos, me encanta estar abrazada a tu pecho desnudo, sintiendo como tu corazón late al verme sonreír y al pensar en tantas cursilerías.

Aunque no te niego que yo también las pienso, pero jamás sería capaz de expresarlas como tú lo haces, no soy esa clase de persona, y nunca lo seré; por lo menos no lo seré para la gente que se encuentre. Tu también sonríes cuando duermes Yoh¿Piensas en mí cuando lo haces?

**Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me what you're seeing **

Quiero demostrarte la forma en la que te amo, pero soy muy testaruda para hacerlo cuando estás despierto, solo puedo hacerlo de la forma en la que siempre lo hago sin que te enteres, lentamente mientras duermes me afierro con fuerza a vos acaricio tu piel y beso tus labios en un tímido roce.

Desearía que esto durara para siempre, pero, tu te despertarás...- Yoh, eres un idiota.

**Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever. **

Y ahora me pregunto por qué cuando te dije eso te tensaste, quizás estabas despierto, pero si lo estabas...¿habrás sentido aquel beso? No quiero pensar que estas despierto y lo estaba desde antes...Acaso sabe que yo puedo todavía leer mentes¿aunque sea en secreto? Yoh...si estás despierto me gustaría que me lo demostraras.- Yoh...- suspiro pacíficamente mientras deposito un beso en tu pecho. Si estás despierto eso te servirá para saber que yo también lo estoy.

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing **

_Anna.- Levanto tu cabeza suavemente a la altura de mi rostro para poder acariciar tus labios, es un beso largo, de esos que pocas veces se hacen presentes en nosotros. Será que estoy soñando? no puede ser, mientras cierro mis ojos y reafirmo el contacto con tu cuerpo siento que esto es cada vez más real._

Y puedo saborearlo, este momento efímero que estamos viviendo es totalmente real, ambos estamos entregados a este instante, con los ojos cerrados, acariciando nuestros labios, saboreando la esencia de nuestro ser, desearía que este momento Yoh, durara por siempre, así ninguna palabra cursi lo estropearía.

**Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd ****still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing **

_Nos separamos lentamente, sé que no dirás nada y que callarás como siempre mirándome con tus ojos negros, como solo ellos saben mirarme, eres dulce en cierta forma lo sé, aunque en momentos eres dura e intentas parecer mala. Pero no me importa porque al fin y al cabo te amo por lo que eres y jamás te dejaré._

Yoh.- Me miras de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos tuyos, los cuales expresan calma en estos momentos.

_Anna?.- _

Deja de pensar cursilerías.- repentinamente aprisiono tus labios para sentirte nuevamente, quien diría que tenerte tan cerca me haría tan bien. Aunque tenerte lejos aumenta mis ganas de permanecer cerca de ti, sentir nuestras respiraciones cerca, nuestros cuerpos desnudos rozarse íntimamente, sentir las caricias de uno en el otro y como nuestros cabellos se entremezclan en la misma almohada.

No puedo negar que me siento muy bien estando contigo Yoh. Podría decir incluso, que te amo.

**I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
**

**I just want to hold you close  
Feel you heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**

Y así llega la mañana, arrastrando los recuerdos de la noche anterior, viendo como el sol alumbra en los cabellos dorados y castaños, aclarándolos un poco más. La luz comienza a estorbar, es entonces cuando ambos cuerpos abren sus ojos, una mirada tranquila se posa ante la otra mientras con una sonrisa en sus labios quita los mechones de cabello que estorban en la visión de aquel rostro perfecto para el Asakura, por su parte la Itako no demuestra una expresión más que la de la indiferencia, aunque detrás de sus fríos ojos, alberga la dulzura con la cual corresponde las caricias del ser amado.

Y así se quedan por un buen rato, recordando la noche anterior, los besos y las caricias, el sudor de ambos cuerpos y la felicidad reflejaba en el brillo de las miradas. Aun cuando ninguno se diga nada, ellos saben que se aman y no soportan el estar lejos el uno del otro, ambos tienen la misma afición, esperar a que el otro se duerma y contemplarlo en silencio, observando cada parte del cuerpo de la única forma que ellos ven, con amor.

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing **

**Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing (x2)**

Yoh…- habla la Itako luego de que el castaño y ella hayan permanecido un buen rato callados y observándose. 

- Qué pasa Anna?.- El Asakura no deja de mostrar una hermosa sonrisa a su esposa.

- Ve a preparar el desayuno, rápido.- dice la rubia tajante, dándose vuelta en el futón para seguir durmiendo.

-De acuerdo.- Yoh suspira y luego de darle un beso a Anna sale de la habitación con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hace, después de haber pasado la noche con su amada.

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep, yeah  
And I don't want to miss a thing **


End file.
